


guidance

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light d/s???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: Misumi exhales shakily into the phone."Kazu,"he repeats, followed by a little whine."I need you."
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 91





	guidance

**Author's Note:**

> hello again i come back with more misukazu smut
> 
> context (minor spoilers): banri and kazu on a trip associated with amabi (their uni)

"Mind if I wash up first?" Banri asks, already rummaging through his bag and throwing his needed toiletries onto the bed.

"NP, Settsuar!" Kazunari answers, flopping onto the second bed. "I told Sumi I'd call him, anyway."

Banri finally pulls out a towel, then gathers up all the items he threw on the bed. "Just don't do anything gross while I'm here," he jokes, his lips upturning into a smirk.

"Settsuar!" Kazunari whines, pouting dramatically. "Do you really think that lowly of me?"

Banri only chuckles before closing the bathroom door, the _click_ of the lock doing the answering for him.

Kazunari sticks his tongue out at the closed door before bringing his phone up to his face, quickly finding Misumi's contact and clicking _Call._

Misumi answers before the first ring even finishes, but his voice doesn't chime out like Kazunari expects it to – instead, only the sound of breathing can be heard through the speaker.

"Heya, Sumi!" Kazunari greets cheerily, but feels concern start to bubble in his chest. "Miss me already?"

_"Kazu…"_ Misumi answers, his voice quiet and breathy.

"Eh? Sumi?" Kazunari lifts him torso off the hotel pillows. His concern wells. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Misumi exhales shakily into the phone. _"Kazu,"_ he repeats, followed by a little whine. _"I need you."_

Misumi inhales sharply after that, and Kazunari can hear the subtle rasp of skin on skin, followed by the rustle of shifting sheets. Something like mattress springs groans through the speaker, and Kazunari's face heats up in realization.

"Sumi!" Kazunari hisses, then glances at the bathroom door. He quickly lowers his voice. "Settsuar's here too! I can't just…" Kazunari trails off, his cheeks growing even hotter. _Don't do anything gross._ "I can't just join you."

_"Kazu doesn't have to, I just need Kazu to – "_ Misumi's breath hitches, and Kazunari finds his own hitching with it – _"I want to hear Kazu's voice."_ More fabric rustles over the line – and then, a quiet admission: _"I don't know what to do without Kazu here."_

Kazunari shifts around until he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the bathroom door. Kazunari's concern hasn't shrunk at all, despite the content of the phone call – Kazunari's heart aches, just thinking about Misumi all alone in his bed at the dorms. Maybe it's a little weird for Misumi to be so dependent on him for something like this, but Kazunari can't say he minds, not really. He _wants_ to take care of Misumi, at most times but especially now, but Banri is still…

_"Kazu, please,"_ Misumi babbles. _"I already – nng – took one of Kazu's shirts, but it's not enough, I need to hear Kazu's voice, or I'm not gonna – "_

"Shh," Kazunari interrupts, his mind made up. "I got you, Sumi."

Misumi lets out a relieved sob. Heat pools in Kazunari's gut, but he refuses to acknowledge it.

Kazunari glances over his shoulder. The shower starts to run behind the closed bathroom door, and Kazunari lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Sumi's already doing so good~" he praises, his voice falling into something sweet and soothing. "Are you touching yourself like I showed you?"

Misumi hums. Static briefly rumbles over the speaker. _"It's not – Kazu does it better. I want Kazu here."_

Kazunari's chest flutters at Misumi's honesty, followed by his cock unmistakably hardening in his jeans. He can picture the scene on the other side of the phone with painful clarity: Misumi, lying on his side, curled up like a cat around Kazunari's stolen shirt. His hand always moves so clumsily, but usually Kazunari would be there to curl up right behind him, Kazunari's hand wrapping around Misumi's own, guiding him. Kazunari's other hand would curl over Misumi's mouth to muffle his whimpers, and Kazunari would do his best to ignore the way Misumi only seemed to get louder when Kazunari's palm would touch his lips.

But Misumi's on his own, right now, with only Kazunari's voice and his scent for company, and Kazunari still wants to take care of him.

"Roll onto your back for me, Sumi?" he breathes, before his thoughts can overwhelm him.

The bedsprings lightly groan again, and Kazunari waits for the shifting to stop before he continues speaking.

"Sumi's hand isn't too dry, right?"

Misumi hiccups. _"No… I spit on my hand before I started."_

Kazunari laughs lightly at the answer. "Sumi should grip himself a little tighter, then." Misumi squeaks in response, and Kazunari can't help but laugh again. "Not too tight, Sumi. Just enough to feel good, okay?"

_"… But it's not enough."_

Kazunari's own breathing goes slow and damp, his heart beating loudly in his ears even as the rest of his body relaxes, each muscle going slack where he sits. "That's why I'm here, okay?" Kazunari encourages, then hums into the phone. "Why doesn't Sumi rub his hand over the tip? You always make the sweetest noises when I touch you there."

Misumi whimpers as he does what he's told, and the space between Kazunari's hips burns hot. "I bet Sumi looks super cute right now," he continues. "You always look so good on your back."

Misumi whimpers again, louder this time, and Kazunari imagines his back arching upward while he teases himself, wanting more but unsure how to get it.

"Sumi should scratch his chest, too. You like when I do that, don't you?"

There's a moment's pause before Misumi groans loudly, and Kazunari briefly wonders how hard he's scratching. _"Hah – "_

The bedsprings squeak once, then twice, before Misumi whines in frustration. _"Can I hold myself again?"_ Misumi asks, his voice high and needy, and Kazunari finds himself nodding before remembering Misumi can't see him right now.

"Yeah," Kazunari breathes, then swallows. "Is Sumi getting close?"

Misumi doesn't answer, instead babbling a mixture of nonsense and Kazunari's name. The slide of his hand over his cock is noisy and wet, even over the phone, and Kazunari can pinpoint the second he comes, marked by an obscenely loud moan that melts into a quiet, damp whimper. Kazunari mourns the fact he can't feel the puff of air against his hand, or the warmth of Misumi's body along his front, but he lets himself imagine them, as well as the way Misumi always shakes in his arms.

Kazunari gently shushes him as he comes down from his high, his own arousal making itself known as Misumi continues to whimper and whine.

"You did so good, Sumi," Kazunari mumbles. "So good."

_"…Kazu,"_ Misumi eventually replies, sounding apologetic. _"I got drool on your shirt."_

Kazunari giggles. "That's okay, Sumi," he reassures. "Just throw it in my hamper in the morning, alright?" _And hopefully after the school kids have left._

_"Okay~"_ Misumi drawls. _"Thanks, Kazu~"_

"Anytime, Sumi. I love you."

_"I love Kazu, too~"_ Over the line, Misumi's sheets rustle. _"… Can I call you later? I'm a little… I think I need to clean up."_

Kazunari briefly glances at the clock on the hotel nightstand, and forcibly pushes the image of a cum-covered Misumi out of his mind. _Eh, I can stay up._ "Of course, Sumi~ Talk to you later?"

_"Mhmm! I'll talk more to Kazu later~ I saw some really pretty triangles today! Bye bye~"_

As soon as Misumi hangs up the phone, the bathroom door behind Kazunari slams open, leftover steam pouring from the doorway.

"You can jack off if you want," Banri starts as he marches to his bed, "but I expect you to do it in the bathroom. You know, like a normal person."

Kazunari flushes all the way down to his shoulders. "Haha, what are you talking about, Settsuar?" Banri shoots him a flat look. Kazunari groans and drops his head, defeated. "Was I really that loud?"

Banri clicks his tongue. "Probably not, but your voice carries easily." He sighs. "I'm looking away, so feel free to run to the bathroom if you need to."

Kazunari, against his better judgement, does exactly that.


End file.
